The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving math skills. An embodiment of the present invention may be employed to improve a student's math skills and to track and monitor the student's progress.
Strong educational skills are an important component for a successful and productive member of society. In addition, educational skills are constantly measured and used as a benchmark for schools, teachers and individual students. Accordingly, many organizations and groups of people including state, local and federal governments, teachers and parents are constantly striving to find new ways to improve a student's educational skills.
Mathematical skills are vital educational skills that are often targeted for improvement in today's technology driven world. Accordingly, students are pushed to excel in mathematics related subjects and classes. However, it is also important to allow students to work at their own pace, even if that pace is slower or faster than a teacher or parent might desire. A student may feel discouraged or overwhelmed if the pace at which they are learning is too fast or simply bored if the pace is too slow for them. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a student with an environment and method of learning where progress is encouraged without discouraging or overwhelming the student and maintaining the student's interest.
In addition, it is necessary to evaluate a student's progress in mathematics related subjects and classes. Many students receive grades or evaluations in their subject and classes, but standard grades and evaluations do not always accurately reflect a student's progress or areas where a student needs improvement. Therefore, it is desirable to track and monitor a student's progress and to identify, for example, problem areas or areas in which a student needs improvement.